Double Personnalité (Episode 2)
by migguy-24
Summary: Crossover avec Death Note. Beyond Birthday est le double de L Lawliet , Kira est le jumeau de Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide est la vie passée de Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.
1. Escape

Résumé : Beyond Birthday = L Lawliet , Kira = Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide = Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.

Disclaimer : Capcom et Le Couple Obha Obhata

* * *

 **Double Personnalité : Episode 2**

* * *

 _Un côté mauvais_

 _Un côté bon_

 _Une tache d'ombre sur le soleil_

 _Une lumière si proche de la lune_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Quand va tu enfin cesser de te goinfré de bonbons ?"

Light Yagami était assis sur le bureau du quartier général. Encore une fois, lui et son petit ami, L, avaient terminés une affaire des plus complexes que le FBI n'avait pas réussit à résoudre, encore une fois l'adolescent cherchais de nouveau cas auquel il pourrait apporter son intelligence, encore une fois il fixa celui qui l'aimait manger une montage de bonbon et de cupcake aussi bizarre qui'l était sois disant proclamé le 'Détective de Renommée Mondial".

"Light-chan sait à quel point ces délicieuses petites choses qu'on appelle des sucreries sont mon dada."

Light soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. Light fixa à nouveau son écran d'ordinateur. Ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant leur relation ne manquaient pas de piment. Jeune élève modèle, Light est entré dans la police japonnais au moment où il avait atteint sa majorité. Rien de banal jusque là. Et beaucoup de ses amis se demandaient comment un jeune garçon aussi brillant, talentueux, sexy et intelligent ait pu tomber sur un mec à la figure de panda.

Et bien c'est très simple. Pendant le passage du lycée et le passage en entrée dans la police, ce jeune garçon aussi brillant qu'il soit était un meurtrier de masse. Le plus grand meurtrier que le Japon ai jamais connu. L, le détective mondialement connu, avait été appeler par Interpole pour résoudre l'affaire Kira, car oui, les gens ont donner un nom au nouveau justicier caché qui chattait les criminels.

Un bruit fracassant fit sortir Light de sa rêverie.

 **BAM**

Light et L se retournèrent vers la prote d'où venait le bruit fracassant.

Watari se tenais sur ses genoux avec des feuilles de papier chiffonnés dans ces mains.

"Lawliet... C'est horrible !"

L écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui avait l'habitude de voir Watari aussi calme et décontracté, il était entré dans la salle de contrôle à bout de souffle comme si il avait courut un marathon. Il faillit tomber à terre mais Light s'était lever précipitamment pour rattraper le viel homme "Watari !" L se leva à son tour et avec Light, ils invitèrent Watari à aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Le pauvre n'avait tellement plus de souffle qu'ils prient tous des deux les feuilles de papiers eux-mêmes.

L s'assit à son bureau et inspecta ce qui sembla la première page du document. Son cœur cessa de battre au nom qui était imprimé dessus. " _Non ! C'est impossible !_ "

L commença à tomber de sa chaise. Light le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne touche le sol "L ? L ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"C'est... Beyond Birthday..." L ferma tout doucement les yeux. "Il s'est... échappé..."


	2. Le Meurtrier en Série de Los Angeles

Résumé : Beyond Birthday = L Lawliet , Kira = Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide = Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.

Disclaimer : Capcom et Le Couple Obha Obhata

* * *

 **Double Personnalité : Episode 2**

* * *

"Hein ? Beyond ?"

"Oui. Beyond Birthday. C'est... le frère jumeau de Lawliet."

Light était perplexe. Un frère jumeau ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

C'est ainsi que Light apris qu'avant Kira le plus grand detective du monde avait déjà eu affaire avec le plus grand criminel du monde, ou plus précisément : B.B. L'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles.

Plus plus de précision remontons 5 ans en arrière, avant l'affaire Kira, avant que les meurtres en séries par crise cardiaque ne commencent.

Un homme à la chevelure sombre se tenais devant un cadavre. Un cadavre ? Pas tout à fait. Devant le corps mutilé d'un homme. L'homme sombre s'abaissa, le couteau en main. C'etait sa 3e victime et, contrairement aux deux autres, il avait essayer une méthode plus... facile pour tuer quelqu'un. Hélas, sa tentative de tuer quelqu'un lentement fut vouée à l'echec. L'homme dont le corps était mutiler de coups, emochycozes et d'autres lignes tracées ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Dommage."

Terminant ce qu'il avait commencer, Beyond planta son poignard sur le corps du pauvre homme qui commença à suffoquer, l'implorant des yeux pour sa vie. Beyond ne vit rien devant lui qui ressembla à de la pitié et continua son massacre. Un fois que le corps de l'homme de bougea plus et qu'il ne sentis plus les battement de son coeur, Beyond se leva et partis dans la lueur de la nuit.

Il faut attraper plus tard par une célèbre agent de FBI nomée Naomi Misora. Il savait que pour l'attraper, L allait avoir recours à des renforts, mais il ne pensait pas que ses renforts soient une seule personne, qui plus est, une femme. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit que la femme était plus brillant et maligne qui ne le pensait. Il pensait sincèrement prendre plus plaisir à la dupée quand il tenta de s'immoler, essayant de tuer la 4e et dernière victime de ses meurtres en séries de Los Angeles, en l'occurence lui.

Naomi Misora avait réussit à résoudre l'affaire à elle seule. Voir Beyond, alias Rue Ryuzaki, à terre avec le feu dans l'appartement prouvait bien la culpabilité du meutrier.

* * *

Beyond avait réussit à s'échapper de l'asile de fou où il était détenu avec l'aide d'un autre détenu. Bizarrement, pendant son séjour, seulement quelque uns sont morts par la main de Kira. D'autres n'ont pas pu supporter qu'on leur prennent la vie et se sont pendu dans leur chambre. Seuls restaient ceux qui étaient mentalement, psychologiquement et physiquement dérangés. Parfois les 15 personnes restantes, Beyond côtoyais un autre détenus de cette asile qui n'avait cessé de rire depuis son transfert à cet asile. Son alias était Akechi Mitsuhide, plus communément nommé Tenkai.

L'homme était un sadomasochiste réputé pour ses nombreux ébats sexuels douloureux. Qu'importe où allait les membres de ses partenaires, Tenkai riait toujours. Il prenait du plaisir à ressentir la douleur. Ces cheveux blancs et long et ses faux de la mort lui donnaient un style de jeune femme psychotique qui adore les relation BDSM. Récemment, il avait joué le rôle d'une jeune employée de bureau qui rencontrait un riche homme d'affaire en proie à des relation d'abuses et de viols.

Une fois le film en salle, Tenkai avait essayer cette pratique sur le premier venu car l'acteur qui jouait l'homme d'affaire avait été dégoûté de la première expérience de sado avec lui. Tellement dégoûté que les autres fois, l'acteur dit semblant de frapper Tenkai. Ce fut hélas, Hideki Kobyakawa qui paya les frais d'avoir côtoyer un monstre en se faisant prendre par surprise. Tenkai avait regrettée amèrement son geste. La seule personne avec qui il avait réussit à construire une vrai relation humaine, tantôt en amitié qu'en partnaire et qui le traitait abusivement avec de la douceur, avait été abusée par ses tendances perverses.

Quand il fut entré dans l'asile et qu"il passa les tests de tortures, l'ancienne vie de Tenkai avait reprit le dessus, riant à gorge déployer et ne faisant même plus attention à la douleur qui s'immisçait dans chaque parie de son corps.

"J'aimerais bien rencontré Kira, un jour. Pas toi ?"

Tenkai releva la tête vers Beyond. Ils étaient à peine sortis depuis quelques heures que leurs chaines au pied les démangeaient. Sans les chaines, les gardes et autres vadrouille que l'asile aurait envoyer pour les récupéré, Beyond et Tenkai pouvaient se faufiler dans la foret tout en restant discret.µ

"Oh si hihihihihi. J'aimerais trop connaitre la douloureuse extase de ce que Kira à fait. Hehehehehehe. Une crise cardiaque. Je bande rien qu'a l'idée de me faire tuer par l'autre grand meurtrier du monde." Tenkai se lécha les babine en pensant à la position dans laquelle il serait quand il rencontrera Kira.


	3. Power Plant

Résumé : Beyond Birthday = L Lawliet , Kira = Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide = Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.

Disclaimer : Capcom et Le Couple Obha Obhata

* * *

 **Double Personnalité : Episode 2**

* * *

Beyond et Tenkai... leur liens était encore plus liés que leur chaine au pied. La chance leur a sourit lorsque sur la route, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des forgerons qui croisairent leurs routes. Tenkai, on ne sait comment, avait sortis ses faux devant le regard admiratif de Beyond et avait tué les forgerons, s'aidant des outils neccessaires pour se libéré et volant les divers vetements.

Lorsque Beyond et Tenkai repartirent avec leur nouveau butin, c'est à dire : deux chevaux, de la nourriture, et apprement, un coffre qui contient beaucoup de billet de banque, laissant les cadavres de leur tueries abadonnés dans les bois. Ils sortirent du terrain et abandonnèrent leur chevaux à leur trise sort sur le bord de la route.

Tenkai entendis le bruit des voitures et eu une idée.

"Eh, B ?"

Beyond avait commencer à marcher sur le bord de la route mais s'arreta à l'appel de son pseudonyme

"Ouais ?"

Tenkai eu un sourire malsain, le même sourire qu'il affichais quand l'odeur de sang lui piquait au nez. C'était, pour lui, une odeur plus qu'agréable, une odeur, qui pour lui, était la même qu'un parfum aux gouts exquis que se mettaient les femmes.

"La nuit tombe déjà hihihihi..."

Beyond remarqua le ciel bleu qui commença à disparraitre laissant place à la couleur organgé signalant le fait que le soleil allait encore etre présent toute la journée.

"C'est vrai." Beyond pensa un moment "Ca fait 5 heures qu'on s'est tiré. Les autorités doivent avoir été prévenus maintenant." Puis la pensée d'un detective au cheveux noir en bataille qui ne portait qu'un jeans large et une chemise blanche à manche. Beyond était un peu nostalgique. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à on 'faux' jumeau, les images de son ancien compagnon à l'orphelinat Wammy's House revenait aussi.

'Always...'

"Oy ? Sexy Boy ?"

Beyond sortis de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et vis Tenkai avec ses deux faux en main, couvert de sang. 'D'où cela provenait il ?' Pensa Beyond. Peut importe. Beyond s'approcha lentement de Tenkai, une lueur illuminante dans les yeux.

"Je te plait ?"

Beyond se lécha les lèvres "Plus que tu n'imagine."

Voir tout ce sang, fit bander Beyond. Son pantalon était serré et une rougeur apparu sur son visage. Il repensa à ses anciennes victimes qu'il avait tué pour compliquer l'enquête du célèbre detective au monde, il repensa à quel point il avait adoré jouer le jeu avec cette agent du F.B.I. Il était à deux doigts de mettre la derniere pièce du puzzle sur le plateau mais Naomi Misora à été plus rapide pour résoudre la célèbre affaire des meutres en séries de Los Angeles.

Beyond entendi un klaxon et s'arreta de penser. Il réfléchis un moment. Etait ce vraiment le moment pour faire ça ? Il en avait vraiment envie depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Tenkai dans le centre psychatrique d'Osaka. La nuit tombait et il est possible qu'ils peuvent assouvir leur soif, en tuant, un rare passant qui les prendrait en stop, et en volant leur voiture, ilpourraient peut etre aller dans un endroit isolé, et puis...

Tenkai s'approcha vite de Beyond et commnença à lui lécher le cou. Le sang des victime qu'il vennait de tuer commença à faire son effet. Beyond le regarda interloqué mais Tenkai continua, laissant tomber ses faux à terre et passant ces doigts en dessous de la chemise noir du meurtrier.

"Ouah." Beyond sursauta "Ta langue est aussi gluante et longue que tes armes."

Tenkai eu un petit rire "Et tu n'a pas encore tout vu."

D'un coup de balaiyette, Tenkai fit tombé Beyond à terre. Il eu à peine le temps de lui sauter dessus que Beyond le repoussa.

"Attend. On devrait d'abord piquer une bagnole, non ?"

"Mhh..." Tenkai se concentra sur le coup de Beyond et s'arreta. Il se rele va et tendis sa main à Beyond. "Bon très bien. Mais sache que quand on sera tranquille, je serais sadique."

Beyond releva ses yeux vers Tenkai. Comme d'habitude, les yeux rouges du meurtrier brillaient dans la nuit. "J'ai hate de voir ça."

Tenkai et Beyond continuèrent leur chemin et allèrent sur le bord de la route. Ils marchèrent pedant quelque minutes tenant le pouce en l'air, les rares passant qui passaient sur la route remaquèrent le sang sur la chemise de Tenkai et s'en allèrent en accélérant. Finallement, une voiture s'arreta devant eu. Une jeune femme blonde en sortis avec un homme qui portait des lunettes noir, habillé en costard, ne pretant pas attention à Tenkai.

"Oh mes pauvres loulous... qu'est ce que vous faites sur le bord de la route à cette heure ci ? Il se fait tard."

Tenkai se tourna vers Beyond, cachant les tache de sang qui coulait le long de sa tenue. "Va l'amadouer, je vais me farcir l'autre gars."

Beyond hocha la tête et s'approcha de la femme blonde.

"Heu... Bonsoir mademoiselle. Est ce que vous pourriez nous prendre pour aller à Tokio, nous sommes légèrement perdus."

La jeune fille clapa dans ses mains "Oh mes chéris. Monter. Je vais à Tokio aussi. MisaMisa va voir son Light et son Ryuzaki." Beyond sourit à lui même. Il compris que 'Ryuzaki faisait réfrénce à l'autre, il compris que cette femme était proche de lui, tout comme l'agent du FBI qui l'avait empecher de continuer son 'jeu, il vit aussi le nom complet de Misa : Misa Amane, sans chiffres au dessus de sa tête. 'La seconde Kira', celle qui a les yeux. Beyond eu du mal à cacher son sourire en voyant une forme squeletique près de Misa. Un shinigami.

Après quelque présentations et des explications sur le sang, Tenkai avait expliquer qu'ils avaient bu un peu avant de se perdre, Beyond et Tenkai montèrent dans la voiture de Misa dont l'agent pris à nouveau le volant. Beyond fit signe a Tenkai d'attendre Tokyo avant de sauter tuer l'homme et la femme.

Tenaki s'approcha de Beyond et lui murmura à l'oreille "Quelle bonne idée que tu as eu là... non vraiment. Plus j'ai de sang, plus je bande. hihihihi."

Rem, voya de plus en plus la vie de Misa tomber à Zero. 'C'est ce soir...' pensa t'elle. Mais ce qui l'inquiétais plus, ce n'étais pas que Misa allait sans doute mourrir dans d'atroce souffrance, c'est le fait que pour la premiere fois de sa vie, elle voyait deux Shinigami-Humain en même temps. 'Qui sont il ?' Quand Misa perdra la propriété de son Death Note en même temps que sa vie, elle devra se dépécher d'aller voir Ryuk, le Shinigami de Light Yagami.

Leur temps est compter.


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : Beyond Birthday = L Lawliet , Kira = Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide = Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.

Disclaimer : Capcom et Le Couple Obha Obhata

* * *

 **Double Personnalité : Episode 2**

* * *

Leur liens était encore plus fort que leurs chaines au pied qui les reliaient.

«Ohi» «», «», «», «»


	5. Chapitre 4 décalé

Résumé : Beyond Birthday = L Lawliet , Kira = Light Yagami , Akechi Mitsuhide = Tenkai. Ils sont dérangés, ils se sont dédoublés, ils on une double personnalité.

Disclaimer : Capcom et Le Couple Obha Obhata

* * *

 **Double Personnalité : Episode 2**

* * *

Enfin arrivé à Tokyo, Tenkai se précipita de faire apparaitre sa faux et de trancher le coup de l'agent de Misa, qui eu à peine de sortir un rauque de sa gorge. La voiture alla se fracasser contre un mur en béton. Beyond à son tour, qui avait reussit à trouver, un de ses jouets préféré, un couteau, mis la lame sur le cou de Misa. Ellle tenta de s'échapper mais Beyond la retens sur son siège.

"Si tu crie, si tu parle, si tu tente quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, je n'hésiterais pas."

Tenkai montra ses dents blanches à la jeune fille "Hihihi. Tue la, ça me fera bander."

Beyond lui rendit son sourire en levant un de ses pieds et en le posant à l'entrejambe de l'homme aux cheveux long. "Pas encore."

Tenkai perdit son sourire "Mais ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Misa Amane, ici présente" Beyond soulignale nom complet et sourit en voyant la peur dans les eux de la jeune fille "A dit un nom qui m'ntéresse. Cette petite pute connait Lawli."

Tenkai pencha sa tête sur le côté "Lawli ? C'est qui ça ?"

"Mon frère Tenkai."

"Ohhh." Tenkai eu un regard admiratif pour la premiere fois depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Beyond. Misa, sur son siège trembla toujours. Elle ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Elle regarda en l'air et remarqua Rem en train de la fixer et la supplia du regard.

xxxx

Une femme en kimono dont la jambe droite avait le tatouage d'un papillon bleu, était asis à l'acceuil d'un grand batiment. Elle lisa tranquillement un magazin et soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et tenta de garder sa bonne humeur malgré l'heure tardive. "Résidence d'Oda, j'écoute."

La voix douce d'une femme se fit entendre de l'autre côté "Nouhime-sama... Hum... Je suis désolée..."

Nouhime fit une tête exaspérée "Oichi. N'a tu rien d'autre à faire que de me sonner ?" Nouhime perdis sa fausse bonne humeur. Rien qu'en entendant la voix triste de sa belle-soeur, elle savait que cette derniere ne cessera pas de s'excuser ou de dire mille désolé même quand elle ne fait rien de mal. Quand elle avait décidée de suivre Oda Nobunaga, son seigneur, protecteur de Kazuza, son ancienne ville, elle savait qu'elle aurait quelques inconvénients à supporter. Et sa belle-soeur, la petite soeur de Nobunaga, était le pire d'entre tous. Au début, Nouhime avait bien tenté de sourire à cette femme dépréssive qui avait quand même un mari, mais au fil du temps, elle avait appris à la detester. Toujours est il que Oichi ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait d'etre aussi belle et mignonne que sa soeur.

"Je suis désolée..." Cette phrase. Combien de fois Nouhime avait t'elle entendue. Elle ne supportais plus ses excuses bidons.

"Bonne nuit." Ladite femme du seigneur des ténèbres, roi des Enfer, s'appertait a raccrocher mais Oichi hurla déséspérement de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Nouhime-sama !"

"Quoi encore ?!" Nouhime se retint de raccroché le téléphone, d'aller trouver cette femme et de lui tiré une balle dans la tête. Elle avait faillit tuer sa belle-soeur un jour, mais c'était sans compter qu'ellle était la soeur de Oda Nobunaga, le seigneur des ténèbres, un démons. Nouhime avait l'occasion de tuer sa belle-soeur mais juste au moment où le canon de son revolver, appuyer sur son front, allait etre presser, un événement se produisit. Oichi tomba à terre et une énorme masse noire était apparue, laissant place à des mains qui empecha Nouhime de tiré.

Oichi pris une grande inspiration et repris "Hum... C'est Tenkai-sama, Nouhime-sama. Il s'est échapper..."


End file.
